V-type filter assemblies comprising media packs disposed in a frame structure are known. A V-type filter typically includes two or more pairs of filter media packs arranged in a V-configuration. Each filter pack may be comprised of a pleated particulate or gas filter element. A media pack is typically formed from a sheet of filter media, e.g. a fiberglass sheet, or a nonwoven polyester sheet or membrane media or combinations thereof or the like, which is pleated to increase the effective filtering area of the filter body, and provided with cover plates. To provide mechanical support and/or to combine a plurality of media packs, the media pack is typically arranged in a frame structure.
A prior art filter frame for receiving several media packs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,696, which discloses a filter frame comprising two side plates, which have male connection elements, and two frame beams having female connection elements, which are interconnected with the male connection elements of the side plates. Thereby a square frame is formed which supports the media packs. In other words, the media packs rest on the frame beams and on support structures of the side plates.
The filter assemblies are typically mounted in a filter holding structure. The filter holding structure may for example comprise a filter housing or filter bank grid, with one or more openings in which the filter assemblies are fitted.
In high gas flow applications, e.g. in gas turbine systems, filter assemblies such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,696 are subjected to high external forces which can cause deformation of the filter assembly, resulting in gas leakage between the parts of the filter assembly or between the filter assembly and the filter holding structure.